We Are
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Scar killed Mufasa and became king, end of story. Wrong! This is the story of Scar and Zira's son, Jai. A lion who was born with the remsemblance of his late uncle. Join Jai as he's castaway by his parents and chased out of the only home he know of. What whould happened when he returns years later and meets his cousin, thought to be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, so I got this idea from talking with my family. What would happened if Mufasa recarnated and his parents were Scar and Zira. So I started writing. This story contains OCs in other stories of my, but some may have different appearances. With that done, enjoy.**

"Is it done?"

A dark brown lion with black and mane had just walked in a cave where a pale tan lioness with blood red eyes sat waiting.

"I'm now king and you are my queen"

The lioness smiled as she nuzzled the dark lion. The next day the lion ordered the lionesses minus his queen to go hunting for him and his pack of hyenas.

"Can you believe him" growled a cream lioness with apple green eyes

A dark beige lioness with orange eyes sighed, "He's the king now and..."

A dark brown lioness with crimson eyes growled "Sarabi! You of all know, that Scar's not the king! Simba's alive and you know it!"

"Quite it down, Kiya!" Snarled the cream lioness

The dark beige lioness had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, "No Sarafina, Kiya's right. Simba's alive I just know it"

"What are you three doing?"

The three lionesses looked and saw their new queen.

"Hunting! What's it to you, Zira!" Kiya growled

"Its Queen Zira to you and watch your tone if you don't want your pericous son to become hyena food!"

The lionesses gasped as Zira smiled evilly.

"Now I sudjest you go hunt" snarled Zira before heading back to Pride Rock

Kiya snarled "Let's get this over with"

It was night time when Sarabi, Sarafina and Kiya returned with three widebeast.

"It took you long enough!" Scar roared as the hyenas took away the catches

"Scar what about us?"

The dark lion looked at his sister in law and sneered "What about you?"

"We caught that and we deserve to eat!" Sarafina snarled

"Well next time you would remember to stop logy gagging and hunt more" said Scar with a smirk before disappearing in a cave

Kiya and Sarafina growled as a creamy yellow lioness with dark cobalt blue eyes came walking over with four cubs running in and out of her legs.

"Mom guess what?" A dark brown cub with crimson eyes and a messy tuff asked

Kiya smiled at her son as she nuzzled the cub's head, "What?"

"I pinned Nala down"

"Only because I got caught off guard" said a cream cub with aqua blue eyes

Sarafina chuckled as she nuzzled her daughter. Sarabi watched her friends with their cubs with tears in her eyes as she felt hurt rise up.

"Sarabi, you ok?" Asked the creamy yellow lioness

"No. You have Malka, Kiya has Kula and Chumvi, Sarafina has Nala" cried Sarabi

"I never thought of that. I'm sorry Sarabi, I can't imagine what you're going through" said the the creamy yellow lioness as she nuzzled her friend

"Auntie Rabi, why are you crying?" Asked a small dark brown cub with crimson eyes

Sarabi smiled warmly as she nuzzled the cub, "I just miss my family"

Sarafina head bumped the ex queen, "We are your family"

Just then two hyenas walked over. One was stupid looking and other had a sneer on his face.

"King Scar said it bed time! You have to get up early and hunt!"

"Well tell your king to shove-"

"Kiya!" Sarabi shouted before turning towards the hyenas, "Thank you"

The hyena snarled before walking off.

Sarabi sighed, "Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

The lionesses turned and headed in a cave below Pride Rock. Once in the lionesses laid in a circle with the cubs in the middle. Its going to be yet, another long night.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Jai with come in later. Right now I want to show how the pridelanders lived through Scar's reign. So please review, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much CSIMentalistTLK lover for your review. Jai will be coming soon. **

Weeks past and things have gotten worst. Scar had started to push the lionesses harder. Straining the elders. Just the other day an old grey lioness died from the exshusting hours of hunting.

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

Sarafina sighed, "Because Nala, Scar's the king and we have to do what he says so he won't hurt you or your friends. You understand that sweetie?"

Nala nodded, "Yes mother"

Months past and the cubs turned into their teen stages. One particular morning Scar walked out onto the peck and roared.

"What does he want!" Growled Kula

Chumvi walked out with Malka chuckling. Chumvi blew his growing darker brown mane out of his eyes as Malka did the same with his growing black mane.

"Who knows, we might want us to be the new rulers" Malka smiled flirty as the dark brown teen

Kula rolled her eyes and trotted off to where Nala stud with their mothers, Sarabi, Kiya and the rest of Mufasa's followers.

"So what does his almighty want?" Kula asked Nala who snickered as the two teen males walked up

"He didn't say" whispered Nala before turned back to the dark lion as he began to speak

"I have great news! Your queen is expecting cubs!'

Everyone started to whisper as Scar smiled and continue speaking.

"She's a month along, so in three months time there will be a new heir to my throne"

With that Scar retreated back in the cave as the lionesses faithful to Sarabi and Mufasa started to talk.

"Oh no, now there's going to be another one of those monsters" snarled Kula

Nala looked at her mother and Sarabi, "What are going to do?"

Sarabi sighed, "There's nothing we can do"

-X-

Inside the cave Zira was enjoying the zebra carcass those emblices caught her when Scar walked in.

"Dear what do you think about those males?"

Zira looked up from her meal and licked the blood from her muzzle, "I don't see them as a threat. There's two of them going against our hundreds of hyenas"

Scar nodded, "You're right. I guess I can let them fools live. For now"

-X-

Sarabi walked trough growing dead Pride Lands. Til she found a grassy hill top above was a nice view of the stars.

"Oh Mufasa! What can I do. These lionesses are depending on me, but now with Scar having cubs..." She sighs, "I'm lost and don't know what to do" with one more sigh Sarabi got up and headed back to the cave under Pride Rock

But the ex queen didn't see a few stars twinkle as a shooting star shot across the dark blue sky letting her know that she as been heard.

**Author's Note: So how was that? Nothing much, I know. But the drama will come soon. Please remember to review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad too but Zira has her reasons why.

Sarabi had just returned with her hunting party that contains Nala, Kula, Sarafina, Kiya, Malka's mother Isha, and even Malka and Chumvi. Scar said if they are to stay they are to work for their keeps. When Sarabi and her party approached the cave below Pride Rock she saw a A heavily preagant light, creamy-gold tinged a little with orange young lioness with sky blue eyes was herded toward the cave where their tyrant awaits.

Sarabi looked at her party, "I'll be right back"

The ex queen didn't let anyone say anything as she ran off to the cave on Pride Rock.

"Hey, you're not allow up here!" Barked a hyena

Sarabi growled at him as she past by and the hyena shut up with a whimper.

"Why have you come on my lands?"

Sarabi walked in and saw Scar circling the scared girl.

"Taka stop this nonsense! Don't you see she's scared!"

Scar looked at his sister in law with a sneer, "Sarabi, what have I told you about that name"

Sarabi rolled her eyed as she walked over to the lioness, "You don't scare me, Taka! Uru named you Taka and so Taka you will always be!"

Scar sighed, "What do you want?"

"Leave her be"

"What do I get out of this" Scar smiled

Sarabi looked in her old friend's green eyes and knew what he wanted. She looked around and saw she was only one there, minus the new lioness and a few hyenas.

Sarabi closed her eyes, _I'm sorry Mufasa, _she thought before opening her eyes and looking back at the tyrant, "Whatever pleases you"

Scar smiled a creepy smile before turning towards the new lioness, "There's a cave below that you can call home" then he turned to the three hyenas that where in the cave and nodded

Without any words they ushered the young lioness away and down to the cave where Sarafina sat outside waiting for her friend's return.

After the hyenas left Sarafina looked at the lioness, "Did you see a dark beige lioness up there?"

The lioness had tears in her eyes as she started to speak, "I'm so sorry-"

-X-

Months later Sarabi woke up to a loud roar, the dark beige lioness looked and saw her fellow pride members blink their eyes open.

Malka yawned before looking at his mother, "Mother, what's going on?"

Isha strecthed before sitting up as Sarabi stud and said "Its that time"

After that event with Scar, the event has a price and now Sarabi's two months along. Sarabi gave a good stretched before heading towards the cave under the still star filled sky where she saw Zira laid on her side panting.

Zira saw the ex queen and growled, "What is she doing her?"

Scar looked and saw Sarabi walking in.

"I'm here to help" Sarabi said as calm as she can

Sarabi will never forgive or forget what he done to her. She ignored the glares and snarls form the in labor lioness as she began coaching the pale tan lioness through. It was past dusk when Zira gave birth to two cubs. Sarabi was lost in thought about her own cub or cubs when Zira let out a growl of disgust.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked as she moved to the front

"This!" Scar snarled

Sarabi was confused as she looked at the cubs in Zira's paws. One was dark brown with a hint of red and grey with his mother's eyes. Then she moved to other and gasped. The cub was a rich golden brown, the same shade of her beloved Mufasa and precious Simba. The cub's body she saw would be a mixture of his uncle and cousin. A handsome lion he would be.

"I don't see the problem"

"Well I do!" Zira growled picking up the grey cub and moving away with Scar following

"What about him" Sarabi growled

"We don't want him!" Scar finally roared

Sarabi was taken back but shouted "Why not!"

Zira was going to say something but Scar shook his head and turned towards Sarabi, "He reminds me of my brother and it hurts to reminded. Don't you understand"

Sarabi didn't believe that bull crap, "Well I'm not going to let him die. I'm going to take him"

"Ok, you do that" Scar smiled

Sarabi picked up the weeping cub and left the cave.

Once out of ear shot Scar looked at his queen, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was-" but Zira was cut off as Scar hit her across the face

Zira looked up and was speechless as she watched her king walk out.

-X-

Sarabi walked to her spot where she laid the cub down to feed. _What to name you? Kosa seems nice, but its too harsh!_ Was Sarabi's thought when Sarafina walked over with Nala.

"Rabi, who's cub is that?" Sarafina asked

Sarabi looked up from the cub to the two cream lionesses, "He's Scar's. They didn't want him"

Nala gasped, "Why?"

"He looks like Mufasa and Simba"

Sarafina shook her head, "Pitty. But you're going to keep him?"

Sarabi nodded, "I can't leave him to die"

"I'll help raise him, if you want auntie"

Sarabi smiled warmly at the younger lioness.

"What are you going to name him?" Sarafina asked as she and her daughter sat

Sarabi smiled down at the cub who gave a cute little yawn, "I like the name 'Jai'"

"Victorious? It seems like a good name to fit" smiled Nala

Just then a loud roar was heard, the three lioness looked at each other all thinking the same thing,_ Nia!_

**Author's Note: I thought I would be best to stop here. So what did you think? Also if you can check my other story What Is Love? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover thank you for the reviews and you're right the drama is about to start. Also you may remember so Sherise from my Mufasa's Daughter stories, she's just has a different look. Enjoy chapter four!**

Sarafina and Nala ran over to the roar came from and to their horror seen Kula fighting off six hyenas. With a snarl the two cream lionesses ran into the fight. The fight didn't last long as the hyenas fled with their tail tucked and whimpering. The lionesses looked and saw the light, creamy-gold lioness bathing a small pale golden cub with sky blue eyes.

"Aw! She's beautiful"

Sarafina smiled, "What's her name Nia?"

The tired lioness smiled at her friends, "Sherise, after my mother"

"That's a beautiful name" smiled Nala

-X-

A few weeks went by and Jai's haven't opened.

"Is he blind?" Malka asked and got hit in the head by his girlfriend, Kula

Sarabi smiled, "He's just late, Mufasa was late opening his eyes"

Just then Jai turned over and blinked his eyes open to reveal ocean grey blue orbs.

"Wow, where did those come from?" Kula asked

"His great grandfather's eyes were blue but I don't know about the grey" replied Sarafina

Sarabi smiled at Jai, "He's a special cub, I feel it"

The rest of the day went by with the small pride talking about Mufasa, hunts, Scar, Zira, hyenas and etc.

-X-

Sarabi woke up to a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Already went through this once, she knew what was happening. Jai woke up from Sarabi's hissing and moaning.

"Mama, are you alright"

Sarabi breathed in and out before she roared. The roar woke up the little pride and everyone came around the in labor lioness.

"Everyone, give her room" she looked and saw Kiya, "Kiya, you and Nia get the cubs out of here"

The dark brown lioness nodded before grabbing Jai as the young light, creamy-gold lioness grabbed her daughter and left the cave. The two mothers sat the cubs down and watched them play, well Sherise play.

"Auntie Kiya, is mommy going to be ok?"

Kiya nuzzled the cub who looks so much like the late king and prince. She grew up with Sarabi and Mufasa, she sees that Jai will grow to have his uncle's body.

"You're going to have a brother or sister"

"Actually both"

Sherise stopped playing with her mother's black tail tuff. As the she stud and looked with Kiya and Jai to see Nala.

"Can I go see her?" Jai asked with pleading eyes that would dazzle any lioness

Nala smiled, "Of course" before picking up the cub up and placing him on her back and ran off as Jai laughed

When they returned to their cave Jai jumped off Nala's back and ran to Sarabi. When he got close he seen two small dark brown bundles in Sarabi's paws. Sarabi licked them and the cubs rolled over and opened their eyes.

Sarabi then licked Jai and smiled, "Meet your brother and sister, Scarabi and Thresh"

Scarabi has orange eyes like Sarabi as Thresh has a mixture of orange and green.

"Hi, I'm your big brother Jai"

The cubs mewed and pawed Jai's salmon nose. The adults awed, they was weary of a cub of Scar's staying with them. But Jai looks like Mufasa more than anything so they grew to love him as they did Simba. One day they hoped little Jai will save them from his father's regin.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Nothing much but a lot of births but the action will come real soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for your review and I wasn't really thinking. I thought Scararbi was a pretty name but you're right. So since you're my only reader I'm just going to say her name is now Taka. I hope you enjoy this.**

"Tag you're it" shouted Sherise as she ran off laughing with Taka and Thresh

"Hey! No fair" cried Jai before running after his friends

Jai was running when he ran into something soft.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Jai got up and saw a small brown grey cub with red eyes.

"Sorry"

"Yeah you will be, do you know who I am?"

Jai shook his head, "No"

The cub puffed out his chest, "I'm Prince Nuka, son of King Scar and Queen Zira"

"Oh" Jai didn't get to finish what he was say as he got picked up by the nape by Chumvi

"Don't you got anything better to do" Malka growled at Nuka

Nuka glared at the lions before running off. When the lions returned they were greeted by Sarabi and Nala.

"Auntie he meet Nuka" said Malka

Sarabi's eyes widen before sighing, "Thank you"

Chumvi nodded and went in the cave with Nala and Malka.

"You're not my real mother are you?"

Sarabi shook her head, "No, they didn't want you so I took you in"

Jai looked down with tears in his eyes, "Who am I?"

"You're the son of Scar and Zira"

Jai's eyes widen, "My father is the one responsible for all this!"

Sarabi nodded sadly, "Yes but you can change this"

"Why me! I don't even look like my father or mother!"

Sarabi pulled the cub close, "You're a very special cub, Jai. You may not have you're parents looks but you have the looks of a fine king"

Jai pulled away with tears falling and ran off in a full dash.

"Jai! Come back!"

Nala came running out of the cave, "Sarabi, what happened?"

"I told him about his parents and he ran away"

Nala looked down feeling sorry for the cub before looking at Sarabi, "When the hyenas go to sleep I'll go look for him"

Sarabi smiled and said "Thank you"

-X-

Jai ran till he couldn't run no more. Before he collapsed the last then he heard was a roar. When Jai woke up he was lying on a bed of lush green leaves.

"Hey, kid"

Jai looked up and jumped back. There standing in front of him was golden lion with a red mane and reddish brown eyes.

"Hey its ok. I'm not going to hurt you"

Jai calmed down a little when a meerkat and warthog came over.

"I see the pipsueak is ok"

"Timon!" The lion and warthog scold

The lion turned back to cub, "Its ok, I'm Simba and this is Timon and Pumbaa. What's you're name?"

"Jai"

Simba smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm sure you're hungry"

Jai nodded and followed Simba to a clearing where a dead jack rabbit laid.

"If you want I could teach you how to hunt"

Jai looked up and smiled, "I would like that"

Simba smiled and went to walk away but stopped when he felt something against his legs. He looked down and saw Jai rubbing on his legs.

"Thank you"

Simba smiled "No problem, little guy"

**Author's Note: So Jai meet his cousin and didn't know it. Crazy right? So what did you think? Messed up how things turned? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover: The crazy thing is that he didn't even know who Simba was. But enough of that, I appreciate your reviews and here's chapter six.**

That next after noon Simba took Jai to a clearing for his hunting lessons. This was the perfect moment, since Timon and Pumbaa was off gathering grubs.

"Now you have to lay low to the ground"

Jai did what he was told.

"Don't make a sound"

But Jai didn't get to say anything as a scream reached their ears. Simba ran off without another thought. Jai tried to keep up, but his cubby legs were too short. When Jai got to Simba, he was surprised to the golden lion fighting a cream lioness...he realized as Nala. Thinking she's going to take him back, which he's right. But the small cub ran with unthinkable speed.

-X-

"So what really brought you here?" Simba asked

Simba and Nala were taking a walk after a romantic evenling.

"I'm actually looking for a small cub name Jai. Have you seen him?"

"Of course, I was in the middle of teaching him hunting when you came" said Simba

Nala sighed, "You don't have no idea what's going on. The poor thing been rejected by his parents, YOUR uncle!"

Simba shook his head, "Why?"

"Because he looks like you! You tell me you didn't notice he looked farmilar?"

Simba sighed, "I didn't really pay it no mind"

"Simba with Jai gone, you're now our only hope"

"What you're going to just give up on him since you find a better outlet?"

Nala was taken back, "No! But the Pride Lands are in need of help. You are our only hope! If you don't do some thing everyone will die!"

Simba sighed deeply, "Sorry" and started to walk away

Nala couldn't believe who this lion, this lion she had a crush on and now fell in with turned into, "You're not the Simba I remember"

"You're right, I'm not are you happy?"

Nala glared at the lion, "Just disappointed"

Simba rolled his scarlet eyes, "You're starting to sound like my father" as he walked off the log he was on

Nala could believe Simba was being a ass about this and his pride needs him, "At lease one of does!"

Simba felt that straight to the heart. He whipped around with venom dripping, "You think you could show up and tell me how to live my life! You don't even know what I been through!"

"I would if you tell me" Nala tried to calm down but Simba wasn't making it easy

"Forget it!"

Nala's heart broke as she cried "Fine"

-X-

Jai ran into land filled with lush green grass. There was prey and preador animals everywhere. There was huge water hole that went for miles. A few feet away from the watering hole was cave. Jai set for the cave when his path was block. Jai looked up and seen two leopards towering over him. With a scream the golden cub ran with the spotted cats on his tail. Jai was trapped at the edged of a cliff. Jai closed his eyes ready for the end when a ear splitting roar was heard. Jai opened his eyes to see a lion fighting the leopards. Jai noticed the lion was around Sarabi's age, maybe a few years younger. He had Smokey grey fur and a black mane. His eyes were green with a hint of red, making them a dark green.

The lion snorted before looking at the cub, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um.."

"Know what I don't want to know" with that the lion walked away

Jai watched the lion disappear before sticking out his tounge, "Cranky Lion" Jai said before retreating in the cave

**Author's Note: Well now Simba kinda knows who Jai is, but poor Jai has long journey ahead of him. So what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you for the review and don't worry nothing's going to happen to Jai. Yet.**

As the sun began to rise Jai woke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. He gave a small yawn and stretched before heading out of the cave. After taking a morning drink Jai saw a rabbit.

"Might as well use that little information" Jai said to himself before crouching low

Jai made may to pounce by the lion from yesterday appeared.

"Nice pose but you're breathing to hard"

Jai frowned "I don't need your help"

The lion chuckled, "You'll never live to see a month if you hunt like that. Even if you did, who's to say you won't be killed"

"Will you look after me than?" Jai asked in a hopeful voice

The lion chuckled, "I don't deal with cubs"

"Please, I won't be too much of a bother" Jai pleaded

The lion looked him and sighed, "Fine, but stay out of my way"

Jai smiled brightly before following the grey lion. The two made to a area that's surrounded by very tall lash green and gold grass. After going through Jai was amazed to see small pride of lionesses lying around under the sun. There was a creek that run for miles and cave that sat in the middle. The cave was on a higher rock,_ nothing like Pride Rock though._ Jai thought to himself.

Just then a dark brown, almost black lion jumped infront of Jai with threating growled, "Who are you trespasser?"

The grey lion walked over snapped his teeth at the brown lion, "Step down Giza, he's apart of the pride!"

The brown lion glared at him, "Royland. You know the rules state only two males a pride!"

The grey lion stud tall advising his authory as he roared, "I am king! I make the rules! If want another male, then he stays! So you leave him be or deal with me!"

Giza growled before lying down submissing to the king. While the two was going back and forth Jai took the moment to get a good look at the new male. Giza was around Nala's age, maybe a little older. His mane was black as his claws that stud out on all four paws and he had sunset purple eyes. Royland snorted before looking at Jai who shrunk back. Before the Royland could say anything a light beige lioness with green eyes ran over.

"I heard the roars, what happened?"

Royland rolled his eyes, "Woman I got this"

The lioness growled at him but stopped when she caught sight of the cub. After looking at Giza in the submissing position, she put two and two together and growled a deadly growled at the younger lion. Not wanting to deal with the lioness' wrath, Giza got up and hall tail out of there.

The light beige lioness gave a short nod before turning to Jai, "Hi there sweetie, what's your name?"

Jai looked at the lioness, she reminded him of Sarabi with a lighter shaded fur and light green eyes.

"Jai" the golden cub squeaked

The lioness smiled motherly, "I'm Queen Misa"

Jai smiled lightly at the queen as she looked at her mate with a glare that says 'We're keeping him!'.

Royland's eyes widen as he also seen a threat in hid mates eyes, that he know she will carry out.

"Welcome to the Gassland Pride" sighed Royland

Jai smiled up at the king and queen as he thought,_ Maybe I found where I belong._

**Author's Note: A bitter sweet chapter, next chapter we get back to the Pride Lands. But we won't be getting to much of that, because we all know what happen after Simba leaves Nala. But I will make a few changes. As to how Kovu came. So till next time and don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for your review. Giza is defiantly a problem, Misa will try to put him in his place. Royland on the other hand, is just a lion who's has a ice heart. But don't worry Our littler Jai will crack him. Now most of this chapter will be on the movie but with a twist, no Jai in this one. Sorry!**

Sarabi laid in the cave deep in thought. Every since Jai left that was all on her mind. She was also worried about Nala. She was worried for the young lioness. There was many dangers out there waiting for beautiful lioness like her.

"Sarabi!"

Sarabi perked her dark brown rimmed ears,_ What does he want_! She thought with a snarl. But she decided to see what he want anyway. So she stud up and stretched just as Taka and Thresh came running in. She sighed remembering the talk she had with Sarafina and Kiya after they were born.

_**(Flash Back, Sarabi's P.O.V) **_

_**Jai, Thresh and Taka had just fallen a sleep. I sighed in relief. Its hard raising three cubs, let alone one is not mine. But I'm not complaining, Jai reminds me so much of Simba and Mufasa. He's a spitted image of Mufasa when he was at that age. I know how crazy that sounds, since Simba looked like Mufasa. But Mufasa was big was his age as a cub as Simba was around my size before he...disapeared. But one thing for sure, Jai has Simba's personality. While growing up, Mufasa was always serious. He may joke here and there but not like my pericous son. No. Simba was jokester, a pride clown. That he defiantly gets from me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my friends from birth came walking in saying we need to talk.**_

_**"Why did you name Taka after that tyrant?" Kiya my best friend and the mother of two of my son's friends, Chumvi and Kula**_

_**"Yeah, Rabi. I wouldn't name my cubs after a lion that raped me!" Exclaimed my other best friend, Sarafina. She's the mother of my son's would of been wife. But now he's gone**_

_**"I didn't name her after her father"**_

_**I started**_

_**They looked at me with confused looks.**_

_**"Yes Taka and Scar are of the same body but Taka is **_**NOT **_**Scar! Taka was the lion we knew and love before Scar was born"**_

_**(End of Flash Back and end of Sarabi's P.O.V )**_

Sarabi shook her head and looked at her cubs, "You two stay here"

They nodded just as Kula walked in with Malka.

"We'll watch them auntie" said Kula

Sarabi smiled as she head bumped to the two before walking out. She made a quick left and saw the hyenas lined up to the stairs. She lifted her head walked through not paying them not mind as they snapped at her heels.

"Yes, Scar?" said Sarabi, once she got infornt of Scar

"Where's your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs!"

Sarabi opened her eyes and said as calm as possible, "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on"

Scar stopped pacing and looked at her, "No. You're not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock"

Scar glared at the ex queen as he growled, "We're not going anywhere"

Sarabi couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Scar hoping he wasn't serious, "Then you have sentenced us to death"

But his next words comfrimed it, "So be it"

Sarabi looked at the tyrant with disgust, "You can't do that!"

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want"

Sarabi wasn't having that as he growled, "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -" but she didn't get to finish as Scar back hit her sending her to the ground hard

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

From the shadows Simba had been watching everything. Waiting for the right time to confront his uncle. He couldn't believe the Pride Lands were like it is. But when he saw Scar hit his mother, he lost it and roared as he glared daggers into the tyrant.

"Mufasa! You're dead!"

Simba ignored him for now and nudged his mother.

Sarabi opened her eyes and thought she was seeing things, "Mufasa?"

Simba glad his mother's alive but also felt guilt. He shook his head, "No. Its me"

Realization came to dark beige lioness, "Simba. You're alive? But how could that be?"

"It dosn't matter I'm home"

Scar was shocked at what he heard, "Simba, I'm surprised to see you alive" on alive he sent his three trusted hyenas a death look

After giving him mother a nuzzle he avanched on his scheming uncle, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart"

"Simba please! The pressure of ruling a kingdom-" Scar tried but was cut off

"Are no longer yours! Step down Scar!"

"Oh, Oh ye-I would. But you see them" Scar pints to horde of hyenas, "They think I'm king"

"But we don't, Simba's the rightful king!"

Simba and his coward of uncle looked and saw Nala with the rest of Mufasa and Sarabi's followers. The golden lion took a minute and watched Sarafina and Kiya help his mother up.

Simba turned back to his uncle with a growl, "Choice is yours. Step down or fight"

Scar stalked away with a innocent look, "Oh, I hate to be responsible for the death a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

Simba glared at his uncle, knowing where he's going, "That's not going to work, I put my past behind me"

"Oh what about your faithful subjects. Have they put it behind them?"

Nala was straight up confused, "Simba what is he talking about?"

Scar had a delighted look, " Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba.

Steeling himself, Simba took a step forward, "I am"

Sarabi approaches her son with grief, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true"

Simba lowers his head and says regretfully, "It's true"

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.

"No. It was an accident"

Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Simba sighed, "No"

Scar sneers "Then... you're... guilty"

Simba cries, "No. I'm not a murderer"

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!"

Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, ligniting a fire.

Sarabi and Nala's eyes widen in fear as they cried, "Simba!"

Scar sits back and pretends to think, "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died",Scar grabs Simba with his claws and whispers into Simba's ear, "And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa"

Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.

"NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!"

Scar tries to resound with his nephew, "No, Simba, please"

"Tell them the truth" Simba snarled deadly

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!", but he didn't finish as Simba starts to choke him, "All right. All right" quietly, venomously, "I did it"

Simba sneered in his uncle's face as he pressed harder, "So they can hear you"

Scar says grudgingly, but clear, "I killed Mufasa!"

Sarabi and Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.

"Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" Shouts Pumbaa

As Timon says "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!"

Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. With a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu style.

Rafiki hits various hyenas, "WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!"

Timon is now running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas.

Zazu shouts, " Let me out! Let me out!"

As Timon yells, "Let me in! Let me in!" Then he turns towards the hyenas with a pleading look, " ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me"

Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance.

"Problem?"

A male hyena looks, "Hey, who's the pig?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. They called him a pig."

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Shouldn't 'a done that"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Now they're in for it."

" They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH..."

Pumbaa charges and drives the hyenas off.

Simba is chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy.

Simba says quietly, severely, "Murderer"

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you"

Simba ignores him, "You don't deserve to live"

"But, Simba, I am... ah..." unsure of his tactic "family. It's the hyenas" he regains composure "who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.

Simba had enough of his uncle's lies, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie"

Scar had fear in his eyes, "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?"

Simba growled, "No, Scar. I'm not like you"

Greatly relieved Scar said "Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything"

Gravely, with deep anger Simba growled, "Run. Run away, Scar. And never return"

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals, "...your Majesty!"

Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face.

"Ahh, my friends"

Shenzi laughs half heartly, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!"

Banzai nodded, "Yeah, that's what I heard"

Banzai and Shenz looked at the crazed looking hyena, "Ed?

Ed just laughs evilly.

Scar is now very nervous and scared, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!"

The horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar. Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did.

Rafiki smiles, "It is time"

Very majestically, Simba ascends through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.

" Remember . . ." Simba hears his father's voice in his head

Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The lionesses and Chumvi roar in reply.

-X-

After talking with his new pride Simba went to find his mother. The young king found her sitting at the peak.

"Mother?"

Sarabi turned and smiled at her son, who sat next to her. It was quite til Simba spoke up.

"Thresh and Taka seems nice"

Sarabi nodded, "It makes me wonder if Scar is even their father" but stopped looked at her eldest. Pain written all over both of their faces

Noticing his mother, Simba nuzzled her, "Don't worry, mother I won't chase them off"

Sarabi smiled grateful but then she had a far away look.

"Mother, is there something wrong?"

Sarabi sighed, "There was cub that I was rasing...he ran away"

Simba nuzzled his mother, "Nala told me about Jai and I actually met him"

Sarabi's eyes brighten a bit as she looked at her son, "He's here?"

Simba realized his mistake and sadly shook his head. Sarabi's orange went back to the dull dead color.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'll send a search party out to look for him"

Sarabi looked with hopeful eyes, "You would do that. For Scar's son?"

Simba licked and nuzzled his mother's cheek, "The way I see it, he's your son than he's Scar's and when he return he will be treated with the most respect"

Sarabi smiled warmly at Simba. He diffently made her so proud, she could brust.

She nuzzled Simba's head, "Thank you"

Simba smiled, "No problem. Now I should organized that search party"

Sarabi watched Simba walked in the cave before looking at the star fill sky.

_Oh Mufasa! Wherever Jai is, please watch over him and lead him home._ With that thought she headed in the cave to help with search.

**Author's Note: Wow! That's a extreme chapter! Well for me, even tough most was copy and pasted. But my hand defiantly hurts. But what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover, thanks for the review and I like the flash back too. The song piece used here from Usher's U got it bad. Also you may remember Henderson from my Mufasa's Daughter stories, but I had to reuse him. Here's chapter nine.**

Jai woke to the smell of blood. There in front of him was a zebra leg. Jai ran to it and ate it to the bone.

"Some one was hungry"

Jai licked his muzzled before looking up and seen a light brown lioness with dark green eyes.

"Um...hello"

The lioness chuckled, "My name is Asha, what's yours little guy?"

"Jai"

"What a handsome name. Misa wanted me to show you around"

Jai smiled as he got up and followed Asha out of the cave. The tour was amazing but was cut short.

"Well isn't it the little pipsqueak"

Asha growled at Giza, "Stay away from him"

Giza chuckled, "You know, you would make a beautiful mate"

Jai saw that Asha was uncomfrontable and growled, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Giza growled

"Nothing! Because I'm going to handle you first!"

Giza looked up and his face paled, _Oh shit_ was his thought as Royland came running over.

"What have I told you about bothering this cub!"

Giza growled before walking away. Royland was about to go after him, but a feeling on his legs stopped him. Royland looked down and fought to smiled as he saw Jai rubbing against his legs.

-X-

A month past since Simba took the throne and sent out a search party. Since then the Pride Lands started to regrow to what it once was and Simba took Nala as his queen. But as the search goes, they haven't found Jai.

"I guess you have to call it off" sighed Sarabi

Simba didn't want to, but knew he had to.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mother"

A few moments later Simba had gathered the pride.

The golden king sighed as tears fell, "I'm...sorry to announced the search for Jai is over"

Everyone gasped as Thresh and Taka hugged their mother's legs as tears escaped. But out of all the cubs who played with Jai, Sherise was worst of all. Tears fell from her sky blue eyes as she sobbed loudly. Nia tried to comfort her daughter, but the pale golden cub pulled away and ran off. Nala was sitting next to her mate when she saw Sherise ran off. Simba saw also and looked at his mate. Nala looked at him and in her eyes told him what he needed to know. He just nodded his head. Nala smiled and gave her mate a lick before running down the rocky stairs. Nala found the cub crying near the same spot she was when she was a cub and was grieving over the lost of Simba.

"Hey"

Sherise looked up and said "Oh..hi Queen Nala"

Nala sat and smiled, "Listen I know how you feel"

Sherise's ears perked as a flash shot through her dull blue eyes, "You don't know have I feel!"

"But I do, you see...when Simba was tilted dead my whole world was crashed"

Sherise eyes widen as more tears fell, "That's how I feel"

Nala nodded, "I know. I had a bad crush on Simba. I was going to tell him..."

"But **he ran away**"

Nala nodded sadly.

**You don't wanna have fun**

**It's all you think about**

**U got it bad when you're out with someone**

**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**

**U got it bad**

"I didn't want to have fun and when I did, all I could think about was him"

Sherise looked down, "I got it bad"

-X-

A week went by and Nala started to feel sick. She didn't want Simba to make a big deal so she went to see Rafiki first before going to the over-reacting king.

"Rafiki!" The creamy queen roared

The grey baboon stuck his head out of hid tree, "My queen, how can old Rafiki help"

Nala smiled at the sherman's antics, "I haven't been feeling to good"

Rafiki laughed, "Well I just have to look at you. Can't have a sick queen, can we"

Nala chuckled, "No we can't"

Rafiki climbed down his tree and told Nala to lay down. Nala obeyed and laid down on her side. Rafiki moved his hands straight to the queen's belly and smiled.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Rafiki laughed, "No. But if you count expecting a new life as some thing wrong. Than yes"

Nala's eyes shined a new light as she jumped up and gave the baboon a hug before running off back to Pride Rock.

-X-

In the Grasslands Jai was walking around chasing a white butterfly.

"Watch out!"

But Jai didn't have a chance to run as a dark red blur landed on him.

"Sorry"

Jai got up and shook his golden fur from dirt before looking at his attacker. What he saw made him jump a bit. His attacker was around his height and he was only three months old. The attacker had dark red fur and a busy tail.

Jai shook his head, "Sorry if I seem mean, but what are you?"

The attacker laughed, "I'm a wolf pup. I'm kinda related to the African Dogs. But I'm more smart and handsome" the attacker puffed out his chest

Jai just chuckled, "I'm Jai"

"Henderson" the wolf pup smiled

"Jai"

Jai and Henderson looked and Misa heading towards them. When she got to the two she was surprised to see Henderson.

"Who's your friend?"

"Queen Misa, this is Henderson"

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from"

Henderson looked down as tears formed, "My parents and I were moving from a jungle when we were attacked by a grey lion and red lioness. Were totally caught by surprise, my parents didn't make it. I nearly made it out alive"

Misa gasped, "Did you get a good look at them?"

Henderson shook his head, "No. I was hidden in a bush. But I only could see a little"

Misa sighed, "I can't let you stay out here by yourself" she then smiled, "You're coming to live with me and Jai"

Henderson's dark brown eyes brighten as he smiled, "Thank you"

Misa just nuzzled the pup before heading to the cave with Jai and Henderson following.

"Queen Misa"

Misa looked at the golden cub.

"Did you want me for something?"

Misa stopped walking and looked at the two with a bright smile, "Yes I had great news that I wanted to share with you"

Noticing a new shine to the queen. Jai asked, "What is it?"

Misa smiled, "I'm going to have a cub"

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Misa and Nala are preagant. What did you think of the talk between Nala and Sherise? And who do you think the grey lion and red lioness is that killed Henderson's parents?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In the last chapter I ment to say brown instead of grey. The lion that killed Henderson's parents was brown. Sorry. **

**Kate; Thanks for the review. But I don't want to sound ungrateful but I would appreciate some feed back in a review. Like tell me what you liked in the chapter, your favorite charters, etc. But thank you for the review.**

**CSIMentalistTLK lover; Thank you for your review it means a lot. I would of said more but when I posted this I didn't see your new review, sorry. **

Nala walked up Pride Rock with a new glow.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been"

Nala looked at her mate and nuzzled him just as Sarabi and Sarafina walked out of the cave with Thresh and Taka.

"Simba I got amazing news"

Simba chuckled, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Simba's smile faded as his eyes went blank. Before Nala's shock eyes, the king fainted.

-X-

"Giza!"

The brown lion groaned, "What is it now, Kora"

A red lioness with sliver eyes snapped her teeth at the male, "I came to tell you that Misa and Royland are expecting a cub"

Giza leaped up with a roar, "What!"

Kora just sat and watched the heated male paced.

"What are you going to do?" Kora asked

Giza growled, "This will not not dampen my plans to become King!"

-X-

Zira roared as she stormed into Scar's old cave before he became king.

A grey lioness with white eyes was first to greet the angry queen.

"My queen what's wrong?"

Zira growled, "That murdering brute and his pathetic mate are expecting!"

The lioness nodded in understanding as a grayish brown lioness with grey eyes walked over.

"How can I take back what's mine when there's going to be a heir" Zira roared

The grey lioness sighed, "Than you have another cub"

The grey brown lioness snarled "Suko you idiot! Where would she get a cub from when Scar's dead! And if she was to have another cub what about the heir!"

Zira sanrled, "Ru, quite down! Your queen has figured this out. Don't you worry we will be back on top and Scar will be avenged"

-X-

Chumvi was taking a walk on the far side of the Pride Lands. With his friends and sister all lovely dovely with their mates sicken him. He's the lion that wants to be free of cubs and a mate.

"Why don't you look handsome"

Chumvi whipped around and saw Zira sitting with her tail around her.

"What do you want?" The brown lion growled

Zira got up and walked over to the younger lion as she brushed her tail under his chin.

"I have a deal for you"

Chumvi sneered "I want nothing to do with you"

"Oh really. Even if it saves your best friends' cub"

Chumvi's eyes widen as he growled "You bet not lay a paw on their heads"

Zira smirked, "Then its a deal. You give me what I want and I leave the future brat..I mean heir alone"

Chumvi was lost, he didn't want to mate the old crazy lioness but he didn't want nothing to happen to Simba and Nala's cub more. With a sigh he got on top of Zira.

-X-

A few days later Kiya and Isha was taking a walk when they spotted a unknown male. When he got closer Kiya's crimson eyes widen.

"Ni" Kiya shouted as she ran to the male and pounced on him

The creamy brown lion purred as he nuzzled the dark brown lioness, "Kiki, I missed you so much"

Isha smiled at the scene before taking a good look at the male. Ni had creamy brown fur that is slightly tinted orange, electric blue eyes with dark eye shades and a dark brown almost black mane. She also seen where Chumvi got his body shape from.

Kiya pulled away and looked at her friend that she forgotten about, "Sorry Izzie, but..."

Isha smiled sadly. She understand, its now been a year since her mate and Malka's father died from an unknown illness.

"I understand"

Just then Kula walked up with Simba, Nala, her mate Malka and Chumvi.

Seeing the new male, Simba became aggressive.

"Who are you?"

Kiya nuzzled her king, "Simba, he's my mate, Ni"

Simba calmed down as everyone looked at the creamy brown lion in surprise and shock.

Kiya looked at her children, "Chumvi, Kula I want you to meet your father"

**Author's Note: Wow! Right! A lot has happened. But I bet you didn't see that coming! But what did you think about Zira's deal? Also what did you think about Ni?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say but to say to CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you. I kinda did get Asha from you, I read it and was like I like that name. I hope you don't mind. Yeah Zira is one twisted cat. I'm glad you liked it. **

"You're our father?" Kula squeaked

Ni nodded as Kiya smiled and laid on Ni's dark brown mane.

Fury flashed through Chumvi's eyes as he roared, "Where the hell have you been!"

Ni was taken back but knew his children had the right to know, "I was...Scar threatened to kill my cubs and mate, so I had to leave to keep you safe"

Chumvi calmed and felt bad, "I'm sorry"

Ni went to hug his son, "No. I'm sorry. I should of went to the king"

Chumvi hugged back, "No matter what, you're here"

Kiya smiled at the sight as did everyone else.

-X-

"Jai, Henderson you can come in now"

Jai and the dark red pup slowly walked a cave and towards the queen. When they got closer, they saw a grayish beige cub with green eyes.

"He's so cute, what's his name?" Cooed Henderson

"Cy" smiled Misa

"That's a cool name" said Jai as he looked at the new prince

-X-

Animals big and small traveled through the plains towards Pride Rock. Rafiki stud on the peak as Simba and Nala walked over carrying two golden cubs. Rafiki smiled before hugging the king and queen. Then he took the cub from Simba's jaws and thrust him in the air. The cub as a mixture of his parents, making him creamy gold. His aqua blue eyes shined as leaves few around. The animals below went wild before bowing. Rafiki then gave Simba the cub before taking the other cub from the queen. This cub was rich golden brown, like her father. Her reddish brown eyes shined white doves flew above.

After the ceremony Simba and Nala took their cubs to the cave where they were greeted by their mothers and most of the pride.

"Have you thought of names?" Kula asked as Nala laid down and began bathing her cubs

Simba sat by his family and smiled, "Yeah we did. Nala named the oldest Kopa and I named youngest Kiara"

"Those are beautiful names" smiled Sarafina

Sarabi smiled half heartily. She was glad to be a grandmother but Jai's rare abouts still laid heavy on her mind and heart.

-X-

Zira laid in the cave breathing heavy. She had just given birth a few moments ago.

"Here are your cubs" said Ru after placing the cubs in their mother's paws

Zira didn't replied she just started to bath her cubs. Once clean Zira could see them clearly.

"What are you going to name them?" Suko asked

Zira had birthed a male and female. The female had light tan-colored fur that is slightly tinted orange, electric blue eyes with dark eye shades, and a tuft of hair on her head. As the male had dark brown fur and electric blue eyes and a beggings of a dark brown tuff on his head.

Zira smiled evilly, "Kovu and Vitani"

-X-

Weeks went by as Malka and Kula were taking a walk.

"Malka, I have something to tell you"

Malka looked at his mate and smiled, "What is it, dear?"

Kula smiled, "I'm preagant"

Malka's smile grew, "Oh Kula, you just made me the happiest lion in the savannah"

Kula ears perked up as she nuzzled the golden lion, "I can't wait til our cub is born"

Malka nuzzled back, "Me too"

**Author's Note: So there you have it, everyone gave birth and Kula is expecting. But what did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for not having problem with me using Asha.**

Kopa was lying in the grass waiting for the right moment. A dark, creamy-gold cub with dark red eyes came prancing past. Kopa let out a playful growl as he pounced on the surprised cub.

"Ha! Who's the best pouncer now, Raj!"

The dark creamy gold cub glared at the prince, "I'm not saying it"

Kopa smirked before sitting on the cub's chest.

"Say it!"

Raj gagged as the rich creamy golden prince was cutting off his air.

"Alright! You're the best!"

Kopa some how managed to laid down on the cub, "The best what?"

"You're the best, your highness"

Kopa smiled as he got off Raj. Raj sat up and started coughing.

"Oh it was wasn't that bad" laughed Kopa

"It was bad! I should tell mom and dad!"

Kopa and Raj looked and saw Kiara walking over with Sherise.

"You wouldn't do that! Would you?"

Sherise got in Kopa's face, "She won't bit I will!"

Kopa looked down and whispered "Sorry"

Sherise sighed, "Come on, I'm sure our mothers have returned with lunch"

With that Kopa, Kiara, Raj and Sherise headed home for lunch.

-X-

"Ha, ha Jai! You're slow"

"Cy, I'm going to make you pay for those words" Ja playfully growl as he ran after the grayish beige cub

Cy laughed as he ran faster but he wasn't fast enough as Jai pounced on the prince sending them into a roll. After a few short moments Jai came out on top.

"Ha! I win!"

Cy laughed, "Only because I let you"

Jai rolled his eyes as he got off the prince.

"What now?"

Jai stretched before looking at the grayish beige cub, "Me and Henderson are going swimming"

Cy's eyes brighten, "May I come Jai?"

Jai chuckled "Sure"

Cy smiled at the slightly older cub before following him to the creek.

-X-

After swimming in the creek Jai and Cy raced Henderson home. When they got to the cave Cy was picked up by Misa and took him over to their spot. Where the queen began bathing the cub. Cy groaned as Henderson and Jai laughed their heads off.

Cy glared at his golden friend, "Jai tell me a story"

Jai stopped laughing, "What story do want to know"

"Daddy says you're not from here, so where did you come from?"

Misa stopped bathing her son and looked at the trouble cub, "You don't have to share, if it botters you"

Jai sighed, "No. You deserves to know. I guess in many ways I'm a prince. You see I was born in a kingdom called the Pride Lands but it was at my father's reign so the land died"

"What was your father's name?" Misa asked sweetly

Jai looked down, "My father named was Scar"

"If you were a prince, how come you're over here?" Henderson asked

"My parents abandoned me and my...I guess my aunt took me in and raised me with my half brother and sister" Jai explained with salty tears falling

Cy had already jumped out of his mother's paws, giving Misa the oppentunity to hug Jai close.

"You poor thing" Misa cried

"Do you plan on going back?" Cy asked

Jai shook his head, "No"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? What did you think of Kopa? Did you like Cy? What did you think about Jai not going back?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm glad you like them. There's going to a time jump in the end of the chapter, just to let you know. I really feel bad writing this chapter but it had to be done.**

"What are you going to do?"

Giza paced while Kora sat not far.

"Are you going to kill him? If so you know we can't continue to say here"

Giza stopped and looked at the red lioness. A evil, dangerous gleam in his purple eye, "Then so be it"

-X-

"Come on Sherise, I'll race you to the water hole" shout Kopa as he ran ahead

The pale golden cub shook her head, "Please tell me why you dragged me alone?"

Kopa laughed "One because you love me and two every one busy. Kiara is with our dad. Raj is with his parents. Thresh and Taka are with Grandma Sarabi and Uncle Malka"

Sherise rolled her eyes before picking up speed and the race was on. Once at the water hole Sherise and Kopa took a moment to catch their breathes. As Sherise was drinking her ears perked.

"Kopa, did you here that?"

Kopa lifted his head and shook it before going back to drink.

"Kopa, come on. Something don't feel right" cried Sherise before running in a bush

"Sherise, come on, there's nothing you should be afraid of when I'm around" Kopa boosted while puffing out his chest

"How wrong you are you little brat" a sicking laugh echoed through the air

Kopa whipped around to be face to face with his great aunt. Sherise watched in horror as Zira attacked Kopa. A thunderous roar was heard and follow by Ni running top speed and pouncing on Zira. Sherise was frozen with terror as Zira killed the creamy brown lion. After making sure Kopa was dead the pale tan lioness ran off. Hot steaming tears fell as she finally found strength to creep out. After the seeing the dead bodies, Sherise dashed off. The pale cub was blinded by her tears so didn't see where she was going. Until she bumped into something.

"Whoa, slow down. Where's the fire?" Chumvi joked but his features turn serious after seeing Sherise face, "Sherise what's wrong?"

"Zira...kiled...Kopa...Mister Ni..." Sherise cried

Chumvi's face paled before picking up Sherise and ran for Pride Rock. Simba and Nala were lying down with the rest of the pride as the cubs played in the cave. Chumvi ran up and placed Sherise down who ran to her mother.

"Simba, I'm so very sorry" then the dark brown lion looked at the queen, "Nala I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Chumvi, what are you talking about?" Kiya asked walked over with Kula

Realizing something, "Chum, where's Kopa?" Simba asked

Tears fell from Chumvi's crimson eyes, "Zira killed him"

Nala shook her head and roared "You're lying" before running off

Simba gave his friend a deadly glare, "We will talk"

And they did, Nala and Simba came back at night everyone was where they was. The cubs were sleep in the cave. Minus Sherise, she was asleep in her mother's paws. Nala walked up and placed a dead Kopa on the ground as Simba laid Ni's bloody body down.

"No! Ni!" Kiya cried as she and Kula ran to the dead lion's cold body

As Nala cried loudly while holding Kopa's close.

Simba looked from his mate to Chumvi, "Start talking!"

Chumvi had more tears falling, "Simba I'm truly sorry but she...Zira lied to me"

"How so?" The golden growled

"She said if I give her what she want she won't harm your cub" cried Chumvi

Nala could see her friend was hurting too. He didn't asked for this and he was only trying Save her son from this tragedy.

"Simba, stop! Its not going to bring Kopa back!" Nala cried

Simba took deep breathes and nodded to Chumvi before turning back to his mate to grieve.

-X-

A young lion stud a grave sight. A large blouder sat where a horror scene took place. The lion was big for his age of two years. He's large and powerful with with distinctive golden-brown fur. He has broad shoulders and a pronounced jaw. He has a luxurious, thick, and a rich red mane, that has a few bangs on each side. His eyeshades are chestnut as his his muzzle, underside, forepaws, and lower eye shades light-colored.

"Hey"

The young lion snapped his head up and saw a large dark red wolf walking up.

"Misa wants to know if you're going hunting"

The lion shook his head "No" before turning back to the blouder

The wolf sighed before walking back to the caves. As soon as the wolf lift the lion let a single salty tear fall from his ocean grey blue eyes.

**Author's Note: Well that was a hard chapter for me. I bet you know who's the young lion is. To make things clear, the young lion's mane looks like Simba's. So what did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: all I have to say is CSIMentalistTLK lover you're right. The young lion is Jai. I know but I had to. **

High above the stars in a place where only the good and wise go after they past on. A glowing golden lion with a thick glowing red mane was looking down on one in peculiar down on earth with sorrow eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Mufasa"

The golden lion looked up and saw another golden lion with a flowing black mane and green eyes.

"Father, please. He needs me"

"Mufasa, we pulled a lot of strings to let you go to Simba"

"But he needs me just as much as Simba did. Maybe even more"

"Mufasa, listen do you know who killed you?"

Mufasa was outraged with his father, "Of course I do! I looked into his eyes. The same green eye you have!"

The black mane lion was fazed by his son's anger, "Then you know, what would happen if his son is to return"

Mufasa glared at his father as a glowing dark brown lioness with red eyes walked over with a dark brown lion with green eyes and a black mane.

"What would happened, Ahadi if _our _grandson returned" said the lioness

"Yes father, tell us"

The golden, black mane lion was in a pit but he clawed his way out as he growled, "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you"

The lioness bared her teeth, "Ahadi! Taka is a different lion! He's not Scar! He didn't kill his brother nor is he those poor cubs father!"

Ahadi sighed, "This is all to much"

"Father, let Mufasa go. That young lion deserve whatever comes his way when he returns. After what my other half put him through"

Ahadi took a deep breath and nodded at his eldest.

-X-

The young golden lion was walking when thunder cracked through the sky. The roaring noise didn't faze him til a deep voice rang through air.

"Jai"

The lion couldn't believe his eyes and ears as he watched a form of lion walk out from the stars.

"How..did...you know my name?" The young lion stuttered out as he looked in awe and fear at the lion that looks so much like him

"I am Mufasa and I'm your uncle"

The young lion couldn't believe his ears, "You're Scar's brother. How did you die?"

Mufasa nodded his head, "That will come in due time"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you, its time to return home"

The young lion shook his head, "I don't belong there"

"But you do. You return you won't regret it"

The young lion looked up but Mufasa was gone. The young male didn't know what to do. But his heart was telling him to return.

"Ah, there's nothing like change. Don't you agree"

The young lion had whipped his head and saw a cheetah there. The spotted cat was a golden yellow. With black spots and dark brown ear rims with deep brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

The cheetah laughed, "My name is not important. I'm here to help you to your fate"

-X-

"Jai where have..." The dark red wolf stopped when he saw the cheetah, "Who's that?"

"My name's Duma, I'm a friend and student of the Pride Lands Sherman Rafiki"

"Well, um...I'm-"

"Henderson, I know" laughed Duma

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked and saw a grey lion walk out.

"Royland, I want to thank you for everything but I have to go back" Jai said

Royland smiled, "May the stars be your guide"

Jai smiled and gave the old lion a hug before running off with Duma following.

"Wait up"

Jai stopped running and looked to see Henderson running up.

"You're not going on some adventure without me" laughed the dark red wolf

Jai smiled before heading off for his journey.

**Author's Note: So there you have it, Jai grown up. What do you think would happened in the Pride Lands, since Kopa's death?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I don't own Kiva, hell I don't own nothing that don't belong to Disney. If I did, well. This and all my other stories would be movies. **

"Mom!" Shouted a light brown cub with electric blue eyes and a deep brown tuff on his head

A year and half old Kiara was lying down under a shade with a two year old Sherise.

"Yes, Kiba" said Kiara sweetly

"Kiva, cheated again"

"I did not!" Yelled a dark brown cub with reddish brown eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head

Kiara gave her eldest son a stern look, "Kiva play nicely or don't play at all"

Kiva looked down, "Yes mom"

Kiara gave her sons a nuzzle before they ran off.

"Boys" Kiara groaned

Sherise chuckled, "How do you deal with Three"

Kiara shook her head, "I don't know" then the golden lioness looked at her pale golden friend, "What about you? Don't you want a cub of your own"

Sherise looked down, "Well you see..."

Kiara's reddish brown eyes widen, "Oh my kings! You're preagant! Who's the father!"

"He left"

Kiara's smiled faded, "Why?"

Sherise sighed, "It didn't feel right. I thought I could move on, but as he mated me. I felt I did something wrong. I told him how I felt and he said he has a mate already he just needed to stream off"

Kiara's eyes widen again in shock as she bared her teeth. But calmed down at the look on her friend's face.

"How long are you?"

"Any day now"

Kiara was surprised, "But you haven't gain weight"

Sherise stud and there it was a swollen belly.

"But how? I mean, how come nobody didn't notice it"

Sherise laid down and sighed, "You was busy with your cubs and everyone was busy with Sarabi"

Every since the Outlanders and Pridelanders became one, Sarabi became ill. She started to eat less and now she just stopped eating.

"Ah"

Kiara shook her head from her though and looked at her friend. Who face and body was fulled of pain.

"Sherise, calm down. Its time"

-X-

"So how long its going to take to get to the Pride Lands?" Jai asked as he walked slightly behind the young cheetah with Henderson by his side

"Well I only know one way and that will take three to four weeks"

Jai sighed as he looked to the star filled sky._ I hope you're right, uncle._

-X-

"Mom!" Called a pale golden cub with sky blue eyes

"Yes Tai" Sherise answered

"May I go play with the Princes"

Sherise smiled at her four week old son, "Of course. Just be home by sunset"

Tai smiled as he hugged his mom and ran off to the water hole. Where Kiva and Kiba was playing tag with a dark golden tan cub with cobalt blue eyes and a black tuff on his head.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tai!" Said the golden tan cub as he ran over with his brothers following

"So what are we doing today?" Tai asked

"Well its Kopa, turn to choice" said Kiba

The cubs looked at the golden tan cub waiting for an answer.

"We can go exploring!"

"Cool! I never went behind the water hole before" said Tai exactly

"And you're not"

The four male cubs turned and saw an year and a half old Kovu with Simba and Chumvi.

"Grandpas" the three princes cheered as they ran to Simba and Chumvi

"Would you like to join us for patrol?" Kovu asked

"Yeah!" Shouted the princes at once

"May I come too?" Tai asked sheepishly

Simba chuckled, "Of course"

The seven males made it to the border once there they seen unknown male lion with a large African dog like creature and a cheetah.

**Author's Note: Duh duh! Lol! What do you think is going to happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like that part CSIMentalistTLK lover. And don't worry they will more than welcome him.**

"And here we here" laughed the cheetah

"Are we in the right place?" Jai asked amazed by the greenery

After spending two years away and greenery kingdom, Jai is still amazed. The Grasslands has nothing on the Pride Lands.

"Who are..." But voice stopped

Jai looked and was like looking in the mirror. This lion has the same golden fur and same mane. Just his is slightly lighter. This lion's body is build a little different, but over all. They looked like twins.

The lion finally caught his words and breath, "Who are you"

"My name is Jai. I used to live here under the rule of my father"

Simba and Chumvi's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't know your father's name, would you?" Chumvi asked with hopeful eyes

"Yes. Scar"

Chumvi was fulled of joy as he brung the large young lion in for a hug, "Jai! We missed you"

Kovu stud with a confuse look, "Dad, who's that?"

Chumvi pulled away and sighed, "Kovu, this is your older brother"

Kovu stud with a more confused look.

"His father wasn't just Scar" Simba started "You both share the same mother"

Jai and Kovu locked eyes. Tears fell from both as they ran and hugged each other.

Simba and Chumvi watched with bright smiles on their faces.

"Grandpa, is that our uncle?" Asked Kiva

Chumvi ruffed up the cub's tuff and smiled, "Yes"

Simba smiled at the brothers, "Come Jai, I'm sure there's a lot of lions that want to see you"

Jai smiled and followed the older lions back to Pride Rock as the cubs glazed at his form in awe.

-X-

When Simba and the others returned to Pride Rock with Jai and his friends everyone couldn't help to stare at the young lion.

"Wow, my father must of did something right"

Simba sighed, "You're father is not king. I am"

Jai looked at the lion who he remember teaching him how to hunt with wonder.

"We will talk, I'm sure my mom would like to see you. She's in the cave under Pride Rock"

Jai nodded his thanks before heading towards the cave. When he walked in he was shocked at the sight before his eyes.

"Mama?"

Sarabi weakly opened her dead orange eyes and once again thought she was seeing things.

"Mufasa?"

Jai shook his head, "No"

Sarabi's eyes seem to be full of hope, "Jai? You're alive? How can that be?"

The golden lion nuzzled the old lioness, "It doesn't matter. I'm home"

Sarabi smiled for the first time in months as she threw her aging body on Jai as tears fell.

"I'm glad you're home" Sarabi cried in Jai's mane

Jai hold the dark beige lioness tight as he took a paw and rubbed her back, "Its ok"

Sarabi pulled away and smiled, "You look so much like your uncle but I see you have your cousin's mane"

Jai blushed, "Thanks mama"

Sarabi smiled, "Come, I'm sure everyone else will be delighted to see you"

_I hope so _was Jai's thought before following Sarabi out of the cave.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it Jai's return. What did you think? I know a short chapter but it was a sweet one. Right! Lol! I'm just kidding. I'll try to make it longer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, it was a sweet chapter. The song I used in this chapter is May I by Trading Yesterday.**

Jai woke to someone nudging him. The golden lion blinked his grayish blue eyes and saw Simba smiling down at him.

"Follow me" was all the golden king said before heading out the cave

Jai yawned and stretched before following his cousin to the peak. The sun had started to rise and it set a beautiful golden glow across the savannah.

"Wow! This is amazing"

Sim ba chuckled, "That was my first thought when my father brought me up here when I was cub"

Mai and Sim ba was sitting side by side. It was like a mature Sim ba watching the sunrise with his father.

Mai looked down before looking at his cousin, "If you don't mind. How did he die?"

Sim ba sighed deeply, "My uncle killed him in a stampede"

Jai's eyes widen, "Your uncle, as in my father?"

Simba nodded, "He told me that my dad had a surprised for me and told me to wait in the gorge. I did and a stampede of wildebeest started. My dad saved me but he didn't make it. Scar told me that my father's death was my fault and that I should run away and never return"

"So basically he exiled his own nephew!"

Simba nodded and sighed, "For two years I spent thinking my father's death was my fault. Til my father came to me and help me come back. That's when I found out the truth"

"My father admitted it"

Simba sighed as the morning breeze ruffled up their red manes, "Yes. I didn't kill him. Even though I really wanted to. The hyenas killed him, he told me it was their fault and I guess they over heard"

Jai looked down, "Listen Simba, I don't want to come out wrong but do you know where's my birth mother is? I know she didn't want me but I just want to know who she is"

"I understand what you're saying but I'm afraid Zira's dead"

"How?"

"Kiara, my daughter tired to save her but she wouldn't let go of her hate and let go" Simba sighed

Jai didn't know how to respond, "Hate? Who did she hate?"

"Me. She thought I killed Scar so in the end she killed my son, Kiara's twin"

Jai's eyes widen in horror as a terrible memory flashed through his eyes.

"Jai are you alright?"

Jai shook his head, "Yeah, just remembering something"

Simba could see hurt and pain in Jai's eyes so he dropped it.

"Come, I want to show you the kingdom" said Simba as he started down the rocky stairs

Jai forced a smile as he followed the king into the savannah. The two golden lions were in the middle of a talk about cubhoods when Tai came running over.

"Mister, Mister"

The two stopped talking and looked at the pale cub.

"Hello little guy" smiled Jai

Tai was about to say something when his mother came running over.

"Tai!" Sherise scold

Tai shrunk back as Jai chuckled, "Its ok..." But his breath was caught in his throat once his eyes landed on the pale golden lioness

Sherise blushed as she looked away. Simba seeing this smiled a knowing smile.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up. Come Tai, I'm think my grandsons are looking for you"

Tai's eyes brighten as he followed the king.

"Um...I heard you returned I just didn't believe"

Jai just shared at the beautiful lioness before shaking his head, "Yeah, I had to come back and I'm glad I did" he said the last part while flashing Sherise a dazzling smile

Sherise blushed a dark shade of red, "If you want I could show you around"

Jai smiled, "I would like that"

Jai and Sherise walked side by side talking and catching up.

**There you stand, opened heart, opened doors**

**Full of life with a world that's wanting more**

**But I can see when the lights start to fade**

**The day is done and your smile has gone away**

Jai and Sherise couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They know what they feel in their hearts, but are afraid to love after what they been through as cubs.

**Let me raise you up**

**Let me be your love**

**May I hold you as you fall to sleep**

**When the world is closing in**

**And you can't breathe here**

**May I love you, may I be your shield**

**When no one can be found**

**May I lay you down**

Jai and Sherise's heart fluttered every time their bodies made contact.

**All I want is to keep you safe from the cold**

**To give you all that your heart needs the most**

**Let me raise you up**

**Let me be your love**

**May I hold you as you fall to sleep**

**When the world is closing in**

**And you can't breathe here**

**May I love you, may I be your shield**

**When no one can be found**

**May I lay you down**

**All that's made me is all worth trading**

**Just to have one moment with you**

**So I will let go with all that I know**

**Knowing that you're here with me**

**For your love is changing me**

**May I hold you as you fall to sleep**

**When the world is closing in**

**And you can't breathe**

**May I love you, may I be your shield**

**When no one can be found**

**May I lay you down**

**Author's Note I didn't have much for the song part. My brain's fried out. But tell me what you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review and they will soon. **

Weeks past and Simba and Jai had grown a special bond. Jai and Sherise also became closer. Everyone saw this and wished they would become mates already. One afternoon Jai and Sarabi was walking when she brought up Sherise.

"I see you and Sherise have bonded nicely"

Jai blushed, "Mom"

Sarabi chuckled "Son listen, if you love her than tell her"

Jai sighed, "Mother, its not easy"

Sarabi bumped heads with large two year old, "Whatever happened while you were away shouldn't stop you from love"

With that the old lioness walked away leaving her adopted son to his thoughts. At that time Nala had found Simba on his afternoon rounds.

"Simba we need to talk"

Simba looked at his mate, "About what, dear?"

"Listen Simba, we are not as young as we use to be. I really don't want to spend all my time leading hunts when that time can be with our grandsons. I think its time to let Kiara and Kovu rule"

Simba looked to sky and back at his creamy mate, "I'll go talk to them"

-X-

Kovu and Kiara lying under a tree enjoying the moment of NO cubs when Simba walked over. The two love birds sat up once the golden lion reached him.

"Kiara, Kovu we need to talk"

"What's the matter dad?" Kiara asked

Simba sighed, "Me and your mother are stepping down"

"Father, before you finish, I want to say we don't want the throne" Kiara said with a sigh

Simba was shocked, "But Kiara, who would rule?"

Kovu and Kiara shrugged as Simba sighed.

"We'll take later" was all Simba said before heading for Pride Rock

-X-

Sherise was lying in a clearing that was surrounded by tall grass when Jai walked over with a lavender rose in his mouth. Jai dropped the rose by Sherise paws before taking a few steps back. Sherise blushed knowing what a lavender rose stand for.

"Listen Sherise I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm in love with you since I first saw you. I was just afraid to love"

Sherise sat up and sighed, "I won't lie and said I didn't feel nothing but I'm also afraid. You see I saw my best friend get killed"

Jai's eyes widen as he put the pieces together, "You saw my mother killed Kopa"

Sherise nodded as tears fell, "I was so scared, I froze I didn't know what to do. I watched her attack him. I watched every brutal assult"

Jai had tears fall, "I didn't know. I guess we're in the same mess"

Sherise looked up at the dazzling male, "What do you mean?"

Jai's tears made little puddles in the ground as he sobbed, "I had watched my best friend and little brother get killed. I was scared and frozen"

Sherise felt bad for him so she cuddled up and laid her head on his red mane.

"Did you see who did it?"

Jai sobbed some more, "Yes, a lion and lioness. I don't who the lioness is but I do know that the lion was named Giza"

Sherise nuzzled him and licked his tears away, "What was your friend's name?"

Jai looked at the pale golden lioness and cried, "Cy"

-X-

Simba returned back to Pride Rock and was greeted by his mother.

"You look like you need some guidance"

Simba looked at his mother in awe, "How did you know?"

Sarabi chuckled as she sat, "A mother always knows. Now what's bottering my baby"

Simba blushed, "Mom"

Sarabi chuckled, "Sorry. Couldn't help it now go on and tell mother what's wrong"

Simba sighed, "Kiara and Kovu don't want the throne. I don't know what to do"

"Simba you don't need no guidance"

Simba looked at his mother confused, "I don't"

Sarabi shook her head, "You already got the answer to this issue"

"What"

Sarabi smiled, "You mean who"

Simba was still confused, "Mother I'm quite lost"

"I see. But tell me this, haven't you gained another son?"

Simba was straight puzzled.

Sarabi smiled brightly, "Jai has taken quite a liking to you and you with him"

Simba smiled, "Oh yeah he's like the son I never had" then it dawn on him, "I can I do that?"

Sarabi laughed, "You're the king you can do whatever you want"

Simba laughed at those words.

"So are you set?"

Simba stud and hugged the dark beige lioness, "Yes. Thanks mother"

"That's why I'm here. Now go get you're heir"

Simba laughed before running off in search of his cousin.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Sad right? So now you know why Sherise and Jai were afraid. And what did you think about Sarabi and Simba's talk?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover thanks for the review and I might as well say it. They are!**

Sherise nuzzled the crying lion with a purr. Jai looked at her as tears still fell.

"Jai, I want to make you feel better"

Jai looked into Sherise's eyes, her bright blue orbs glistened from the tears. But in those blue orbs he seen love and passion.

Jai shook his head, "Reese, you don't have to do that"

Sherise stud up and brushed her light brown tail tuff under the huge lion's chin, "But I want to"

Jai smiled before he started to licking the pale golden lioness' neck. After giving Sherise a love bite, he mounted.

-X-

Simba was searching for Jai when he saw his majordomo flying above.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down with a bow, "Yes sire"

"Have you seen Jai?"

"Yes, I saw him heading towards the clearing on the east"

Simba dipped his head before running off. Once he got to the clearing he noises and moans. Thinking someone's hurt he burst through the tall grass. But the sight before him made him freeze. There on the ground was Sherise with Jai on top in heated mating. Jai didn't notice the king til he was done.

"Oh my kings! How long have you been there"

Simba blushed, "Um...I just got here" the king lied

"Oh" was all Jai could say

"Um...if you don't mind I would like to talk to you"

Jai looked at Sherise who smiled, "Its ok, I got to go check on Tai. See ya around"

Jai couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as he watched the beautiful lioness walk away. But a throat clearing snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Um...yeah. What did you want to talk to me about" Jai laughed nervously as he blushed

-X-

Simba and Jai was walking when Jai's grayish blue eyes widen.

"You want me to be what?"

Simba smiled, "You're like the son I never had and I need an heir. Since my daughter and her mate don't want it"

"But why me?" Jai cried

"Because I see a king inside of you. Like my father"

Jai was speechless before managed to choke out, "Can I get back to you"

Simba smiled, "Of course. I'll be at Pride Rock" with that Simba trotted off towards home

Meanwhile Jai dashed off in search of a certain pale golden lioness.

-X-

"Sherise" cried Jai as he came running over to the water hole

Sherise lift her head and smiled but once she saw the golden lion's face it faded, "What's wrong?"

"I...Simba asked me to be his heir"

Sherise's smile returned, "That's great" she purred as she thrust her head under Jai's, "I know you're make a wonderful king"

Jai was going to protest til her words rang through his ears, "You think so"

Sherise licked his cheek and nuzzled into his mane, "I know so. After all you're related to Mufasa and Simba"

Jai sighed, "I'm also related to Scar and Zira"

Sherise looked down before looking to the sky, "Yes. But look at all the kings and queens that has blood running through you that were amazing rulers. You have King Mhotau and his Queen and they started the Pride Lands. Queen Uru and King Ahadi who fought for peace and truth. Your uncle and Sarabi, their rule was one of the best my mother said. Simba and Nala have been the best king and queen that can come by"

Jai smiled, "You're right...but"

"But what?"

Jai nuzzled Sherise and purred, "I'll do it...if you you be my queen"

Sherise smiled lovingly, "I'll be honored to be you're queen"

-X-

Jai and Sherise walked up the rocky stairs and was greeted by Simba and Nala and the rest of the pride.

Jai took a deep breath, "We accept"

Simba smiled and brung his look alike in for a hug before roaring, "Jai and Sherise will be your new king and queen!"

The went into cheers and roars. Sarabi sat back with a loving look as she watched her sons.

-X-

Above the clouds in heaven the great kings and queens was cheering themselves.

"That wasn't so bad, father" laughed Taka, a well build dark brown lion with a black mane and glowing green eyes, a lion that was so post been

"Yes, Ahadi that wasn't bad at all" smiled Uru

Ahadi groaned, "Yes but will he be able to handle to dangers that coming"

"Maybe not but we will be there to guide and watch over him" said Mufasa

**Author's Note: So there you have it the end of this story but you already know with an ending like that there's going to be another book. But tell me what you think? Who knows, a squeal might pop up faster than you think.**


End file.
